Aerumade (ESP)
by TefiGaby
Summary: Cuando nos veamos de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría nuestro amor sobrevivir diez años? Algunos de nosotros cambiaron con el tiempo, algunos seguimos siendo los mismos no importa cuantos años han pasado, algunos somos capaces de decir en voz alta todo lo que sentimos, algunos simplemente no pueden... Aún así, después de una década sin ti... Tal vez, te sigo amando. -B1A4 . OC . (Traducción)
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**.**

**Nuestra historia no ha terminado aún.**

**.**

Baro caminó a través del pasillo solitario. La tarde avanzaba y el cielo rojizo pintaba cada centímetro de las altas paredes del tercer piso.

Era Chuseok.

Él se sentía nostálgico.

Era Chuseok y cómo era su costumbre, regresó a su cuidad natal para pasar las fiestas con su familia. Su madre cocinó sus platos favoritos y su padre no dejó de contarle todo sobre su tienda. Cómo era su costumbre, en esos momentos él solo pensaba en su familia. Hasta la cena...

La noche anterior, durante la cena, su hermana menor invitó a una amiga y ambas chicas pasaron la velada hablando sobre el instituto, sus amigos, sus profesores y, por supuesto, sobre el chico que les gustaba.

Baro no había pensado en el tiempo en el que él iba al instituto desde hace mucho tiempo. Él tiene veintiocho años ahora. Él es un hombre independiente, dueño de uno de los más populares bares en Seúl. Él no tiene tiempo de fantasear sobre sus años de adolescencia.

Pero ese día no pudo evitarlo. Baro buscó sus viejos anuarios casi olvidados y los volvió a revisar con una sonrisa. Él mantuvo buenas amistades de ese tiempo, pensó contemplando una foto en la que él y sus cuatro mejores amigos estaban de pie en frente del salón donde tenían las actividades de su viejo club. ¿Música? ¡No había tratado de hacer música desde su graduación!

Entonces su sonrisa desapareció al toparse con un espacio vacío. Alguien había cortado esa foto. Él lo había hecho.

Baro dejó su cama y volvió su atención a la pequeña biblioteca otra vez. En ese entonces no quería que su madre la viera. Así que la escondió en un lugar donde nunca la encontraría, su viejo libro de aritmética. Gracias a Dios, los profesores de Sunah pensaban que los libros con los que él había estudiado no valían la pena ahora. Eran demasiado viejos.

Viajó entre las amarillentas páginas hasta que consiguió los coloridos orogamis y la foto. Una preciosa niña con una sonrisa hermosa lo estaba viendo, su largo cabello negro estaba atado en una cola de caballo que dejaba algunos mechones de suave cabello libres aquí y allá. Él volvió a sonreír.

Así fue como terminó en su viejo instituto superior.

Cuánta suerte que Sunah no haya entrado en él.

Llevó a las niñas a su escuela donde parecía que todos estaban trabajando en algún proyecto para sus clubes como si no estuvieran en época de festividades, y luego condujo al lugar donde sus recuerdos podrían ser libres otra vez.

Estaba vacío. Silencioso. Como invitándole a perderse en él.

El guardia en la entrada no quería dejarlo pasar, pero después de comprobar que se trataba de un ex estudiante abrió esas pesadas puertas donde él y sus amigos eran castigados por llegar tarde.

Baro no tenía demasiado tiempo, así que fue directamente a su viejo salón de segundo año. La luz que se filtraba de las ventanas llenaba cada parte del lugar.

Incluso el olor era el mismo. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese edificio. Entró y su mirada voló hasta donde su escritorio solía estar. Casi en el centro del salón. Él sospechaba que la mesa y la silla no eran las mismas ahora, pero se veían idénticas. No sé acercó para comprobarlo.

Se detuvo ante la vista de la pizarra verde. ¿Nunca la cambiarán por una de esas pizarras de marcadores?

'¡Feliz Chuseok!'

Estaba escrito sobre ella con grandes letras de múltiples colores. Un montón de dibujos infantiles en toda la superficie a su alrededor.

Se detuvo en la mitad para admirarla.

Un avión de papel golpeó la pizarra junto a él y aterrizó en el suelo.

.

Baro lo observó.

Su mano se detuvo en el aire, levantada hacia la gran pizarra verde que el acababa de empezar a limpiar.

Giró para comprobar quién seguía allí.

Era ella.

Ella se rió suavemente, sentada en su escritorio. Su hermoso cabello negro caía sobre sus hombros como una cascada maravillosa. "No puedo creerlo, Cha Sunwoo-Oppa." Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y acomodaba su falda azul marino.

Baro sabía que se trataba solo de la falda del uniforme escolar, pero él siempre pensó que se veía bien únicamente cuando ella la usaba.

Tragó saliva. Se dio cuenta de que estaba solo con ella.

Su corazón estaba corriendo.

"No eres el único que se queda para limpiar hasta tan tarde cuando todos los demás ya empezaron a disfrutar de las fiestas y los días libres." Ella se acercó hasta tenerlo a poca distancia. Ella era pequeña. Sus ojos leyendo la pizarra.

'Feliz Chuseok'

Estaba escrito en blanco. Un montón de pequeños mensajes escritos por sus compañeros en toda la superficie a su alrededor.

Ella sonrió dulcemente al tomar el borrador de pizarras de su mano. "También eres de los que limpian sin leer lo que los demás te escriben." Dijo mientras hacía que las palabras desaparecieran con algo de apuro.

Él la observó con la mente en blanco, hasta que entendió. Sus ojos pasaban de ella a la pizarra y de regreso a ella.

"¡¿Qué?!" Preguntó. "¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!" Su mano trató de detener la de ella, pero cuando sus dedos tocaron su suave piel, él la dejó ir.

Ella se detuvo. La mitad de la pizarra era verde otra vez.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa.

"Jieun-ah." Baro dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones. En este punto, su corazón estaba golpeando su pecho con tanta fuerza que pensó que moriría. "¿Qué... Qué estaba escrito allí?" Preguntó y una sonrisa traviesa iluminó el hermoso rostro de ella.

"Nada." Jieun respondió golpeando dos de esos borradores en su cara. El blanco polvo volando en el espacio entre ellos.

El quería toser. Su mano trataba de dispersarlo.

Ella dejó su lado y regresó al escritorio de Baro para recoger su bolso. "Creo que nos volveremos a ver cuando las clases empiecen. Ten unas felices fiestas, Oppa."

Con eso ella se dirigió a la puerta que estaba en la parte trasera del salón. Baro pudo decir que ella usó esa misma entrada más temprano.

Él observó la pizarra una vez más y luego su delicada espalda, su precioso cabello negro. "¡Jieun!"

Ella se detuvo.

"¿Qué habías escrito en la pizarra? ¿Qué querías decirme?" Preguntó con firmeza. Su corazón se detuvo.

Ella dudó. Dió un paso más en dirección a la salida antes de girar para encararlo nuevamente.

"Sunwoo-Oppa..." Su rostro estaba rojo y Baro pensó que ella nunca había sido más hermosa que en ese momento. "Tengamos una cita durante Chuseok."

.

Baro miró el espacio vacío.

Ella estuvo absolutamente hermosa en ese momento. Ella aún era hermosa. Al menos en sus recuerdos ella siempre sería así de hermosa.

Baro suspiró.

Qué tonto de su parte.

Después de diez años él se estaba preguntando dónde estará ella.

Seguramente está casada.

Su sonrisa desapareció. Eso no sonaba nada bien.

No. Ella seguramente seguía soltera.

Eso estaba mejor.

Ella estaba feliz y soltera.

Su mirada cayó en el escritorio del profesor. En verdad había un avión de papel sobre él.

Sonrió con dulzura.

¿Eh? Algún niño estuvo travieso el último día.

Lo tomó en su mano y lo dejó volar sobre el salón de clases.

Él se sintió nostálgico hoy.

La luz roja que entraba por las ventanas se estaba volviendo púrpura cuando él salió al pasillo con sus manos en los bolsillos.

Contempló el campo de fútbol desde la amplia ventana. Él había pasado lo mejor de su tiempo libre con sus amigos allí. Tal vez debería tomar una foto y enviarla a ellos.

También debería tomar una foto de su salón. Pero esa sería solo para él.

Giró sobre sus talones con su teléfono en la mano cuando la escuchó.

"¿Sunwoo-Oppa?"

Su corazón se detuvo. ¿Acaso era posible? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

Sus ojos se dirigieron al final del pasillo.

Ella era hermosa.

La niña. No. La mujer que estaba en frente de él era hermosa. Te quitaba el aliento.

Ella aún era pequeña, pero ahora usaba un par de zapatos de tacón glamurosos, su falda escolar azul fue reemplazada por jeans ajustados y una larga chaqueta, su piel se veía suave y su maquillaje lo resaltaba, su largo cabello ya no era negro, ahora caía sobre sus hombros en una maravillosa cascada rosada... Se veía más hermosa que antes.

"Jieun-ah."


	2. Capítulo 1 Millones de razones

**Capítulo 1 Millones de razones**

**.**

**El silencio entre nosotros.**

**.**

"Entonces..." CNU miró impresionado a su amigo. "Déjame entender esto. ¿Encontraste a tu exnovia durante un corto viaje a nuestro pueblo natal, decidiste que ustedes dos están enamorados de nuevo y quieren casarse tres meses más tarde?"

Estaban en una de las mesas del moderno bar de Baro: 'All Night'. Ese era el lugar donde usualmente se reunían los cinco amigos, quienes procuraban estar allí temprano para relajarse antes de la hora en la que se abría al público.

Baro suspiró. ¿No había escuchado nada de lo que le estaba diciendo? Él llenó su vaso con más whisky. "Seis meses. Han pasado seis meses y no nos casaremos mañana o algo así. Ayer tomamos la decisión. Probablemente ocurra el próximo año, supongo."

"¿Y la vamos a conocer después de eso?" El hombre más alto estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"Déjalo en paz, hyung." Le dijo Sandeul a CNU con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Está enamorado."

"Además..." Jinyoung bebió de su vaso antes de continuar hablando. Él se sentía bien. Acababa de terminar su trabajo para ese nuevo grupo de música pop y ahora podía relajarse. "Nosotros no somos su madre, ¿cierto?"

"No es eso, hyung." Baro reía un poco. "Es solo que... Los últimos meses han sido tan increíbles. He sido tan feliz y el tiempo pasó tan rápido que no nos dimos cuenta de que no nos hemos presentado a nuestras familias y amigos."

"Awwwww. ¡Eso es extrañamente tierno!" Dijo Sandeul mientras apoyaba su mejilla en su mano. Él siempre amaba escuchar los pensamientos de las personas con un entendimiento soñador.

"¿Tu familia tampoco la conoce?" Preguntó CNU otra vez. Incluso si dedicaba su vida a trabajar con libros llenos de historias de amor, él era un hombre práctico.

Solo entonces Gongchan se percató de cuán diferentes eran todos. "Dijiste que tú mamá sí la conoce, ¿no?" Él habló antes de que Baro pudiera responder. "De cuando ustedes dos estuvieron juntos."

Baro asintió. "Nosotros salimos casi... Por dos años. Hasta que ella ingresó a una universidad aquí en Seúl."

"¿Tanto?" Una vez más, el más alto del grupo tenía una rara expresión. "Debería acordarme de ella."

"Es normal que no lo hagas. Nosotros empezamos a tomar seriamente nuestra relación cuando tú ya estabas estudiando en la Universidad. Jinyoung-hyung y tú nunca la conocieron antes."

"Pero nosotros sí." Gongchan tenía la mirada en la mesa. "Y no tengo idea de quién es ella."

"Yo sí." Sandeu confesó. "Ella era linda. Y recuerdo... Tú sabes..." Él se cortó a sí mismo antes de terminar la frase.

"¿Cuando ella me dejó?" Baro sonrió. "Fue difícil. Pero las cosas son muy diferentes ahora. Nosotros no hablamos sobre lo que pasó."

CNU hizo un puchero. A él no le agradaba esto. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

El grupo mantuvo el silencio por un momento, hasta que Gongchan vió la pantalla del teléfono de Baro iluminarse.

"Creo que ella ya está aquí." Apuntó el chico alto.

Baro sonrió abiertamente cuando leyó el mensaje. "Sí, acaba de llegar. Y las otras chicas también."

"¡¿Quiénes?!" Jinyoung y CNU preguntaron.

"Sus amigas." Baro volvió a explicar a los mayores como si no lo hubiese estado repitiendo desde hace veinte minutos. "Ella va a conocer a mis padrinos y nosotros vamos a conocer a sus damas de honor."

"¿Estás seguro de que no estás planeando casarte mañana?" Jinyoung preguntó alzando la voz.

Baro rió mientras se levantaba. "Desearía que así fuera." Dijo caminando hacia la entrada.

"Y ahora estamos conociendo a las amigas también..." CNU murmuró.

Gongchan le lanzó una servilleta al escucharlo. "Para con eso, hyung. Estás demasiado preocupado."

"Él dijo que las amigas de su novia estudiaron en el mismo instituto que nosotros." Sandeul dijo. Sus ojos centrados en la pared.

"¡Oh! ¿Entonces las conocemos?" Jinyoung no había escuchado esa parte... O no había prestado atención.

"Creo que yo conozco a una de ellas." El chico más bajo confesó.

Gongchan inclinó su cabeza a un lado. Eso era inesperado.

Una dulce música empezó a sonar.

Seguramente Baro pidió a alguno de sus empleados que encendiera el equipo de sonido. Él realmente quería que sus amigos causaran una buena impresión a su prometida.

Gongchan reconoció esa canción.

Una vieja canción.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que la escuchó.

Inconscientemente estaba tarareando.

Estaba dándole la espalda a la entrada del lugar, así que tuvo que girarse cuando Baro anunció que las chicas habían llegado.

Ellas eran cinco, pero sus ojos se enfocaron en una en especial.

Sus ojos se encontraron tan naturalmente como siempre lo habían hecho.

La canción más dulce llenaba sus oídos.

.

Él amaba esa canción. De verdad la amaba.

Es por eso que él le había pedido a Jinyoung-hyung que la incluyera en su próxima presentación.

Esa canción le hacía pensar en ella.

Cuando llegó a su fin, él hizo lo que siempre hacía, tomó el iPod de su bolsillo y la puso en modo repetir.

Un suave viento corrió a través de la estación vacía donde estaba esperando.

El tren no llegaría en algunos minutos, pero él siempre se aseguraba de llegar mucho antes. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos. En verdad amaba esa canción.

Entonces, la sintió.

Alguien acababa de llegar por las escaleras y se detuvo a algunos metros de él.

Abrió los ojos y lentamente la miró.

Ella estaba sola hoy y su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza.

Él no sabía cuál era su nombre.

Estaba casi seguro de que ella era de tercer año de instituto medio de su misma academia.

Estaba sonriendo.

Ella siempre estaba feliz. Él amaba verla feliz. Eso le hacía feliz.

De repente ella volteó y sus bellos ojos oscuros estaban viendo los suyos.

Por unos pocos segundos.

Después de los cuales Gongchan no pudo soportarlo más. Sintió un dolor en el pecho y se forzó a sí mismo a desviar la mirada. A los rieles. Como si él estuviera buscando ver el tren que no llegaría pronto.

La canción comenzó de nuevo y los latidos de su corazón no le dejaban oírla.

Él no sabía cuándo había empezado aquello.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde. Se había enamorado de aquella chica graciosa que siempre era el centro del grupo, la que bailaba apasionadamente en el festival escolar, la que siempre era castigada en el jardín por hablar muy alto en clases, la que forzaba a sus amigas a tomar parte de su propia comida y acabar con una dieta sin sentido...

Cuando él se dio cuenta sus ojos ya buscaban entre los grupos de instituto medio... Esperando encontrarla... Pero siendo incapaz de hablarle.

Él lo intentó una vez. En la estación.

Ella estaba buscando desesperadamente en su bolso. Gongchan pensó que quizás había perdido su tarjeta, quería ayudarla. Pero no tuvo oportunidad. Cuando estaba cerca de ella... Sus amigas aparecieron de la nada y la abrazaron, y la tomaron de las manos, y le hablaron como él hubiese querido.

Gongchan se preguntaba si alguna vez sería capaz de decirle algo.

El tren se detuvo y la estación de llenó de viento otra vez.

Él levantó la vista para observarla una vez más antes de entrar. Quedó congelado.

Sus ojos estaban sobre él otra vez.

Ella le sonrió. Y fue como si la Tierra hubiera decidido detenerse. Ni siquiera el molesto viento quería interrumpir.

Ella desvío la mirada y arregló un mechón de su cabello castaño oscuro detrás de su oreja.

El no sabía cuál era su nombre.

Sus ojos se encontraron otra vez. Y en esta ocasión ella le saludo con la mano.

La joven entró en el tren con algo de apuro.

Él reaccionó solo cuando las puertas empezaron a cerrarse.

Gongchan entró en el vagón a tiempo... Pero era el vagón equivocado.

La canción empezó otra vez.

Sus ojos enfocados en la puerta lateral, ella estaba allí.

.

Y Gongchan pensó que era preciosa.

A su corazón no le importaba cuánto tiempo había pasado, estaba palpitando como si estuviera en aquella estación otra vez.

Ella estaba hermosa.

Su largo cabello era ondulado ahora, pero eso era todo, estaba preciosa y él la reconocería donde fuese.

Gongchan se sintió estúpido por un momento. Su cuerpo estaba actuando como si él fuera un adolescente.

Debió decir algo cuando Baro dijo el nombre de su novia, pero no pudo. Tenía un nudo en su garganta.

"¿Chanie?" Otra chica lo llamó. Y esa fue la única cosa que lo obligó a apartar la vista de ella. Ahora centrado en una chica de cabello corto que le sonreía.

"¿Eonnie?" Una mujer alta miraba a esa chica con curiosidad.

"¿Keri? ¿No te acuerdas?" Ella lanzó una mirada acusadora a su hermana menor, quien le llevaba una gran ventaja de altura. "Él es Chanshik-ssi. Estuvimos en la misma clase hasta que nos graduamos." Ella regresó su mirada a Gongchan. Sus ojos marrones lucían más pequeños debido a su sonrisa. "¿Me recuerdas?" Preguntó señalándose a sí misma. "Hook Taeni."

Por supuesto que la recordaba. Ellos estuvieron en la misma clase, pero nunca fueron amigos. Él quería ser su amigo porque ella era muy cercana a... Sus ojos volvieron a ella una vez más. Ella no le prestaba atención. Su nariz también era preciosa. Por supuesto, él lo recordaba.

Regresó su mirada a Taeni. Ellos no fueron amigos. Cierto. Ella solo le dirigió la palabra después de que sus hyungs se graduaran, solo para preguntar por... Él miró a CNU. El rostro del hombre alto estaba en calma.

"¡Qué coincidencia!" Dijo Baro felizmente con su mano en la cadera de una chica rubia que definitivamente llamaba la atención.

.

.

**AHORA: Somos tan diferentes de nuestros yo pasados.**

**.**

CNU no sé sentía bien.

Él no se sentía bien en absoluto.

Eso pensaba observándo a la mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y corto que usaba pantalones negros ajustados y estaba bailando en la pista.

Él la recordaban. En el instituto ella era tímida y calmada, solía sonrojarse por todo. Era tan linda. Pero ahora...

Él necesitó algunos minutos para reconocerla. De hecho, cuando estaban a punto de hacerse las presentaciones él estaba estudiando a la prometida de Baro y la forma dulce en que la rubia miraba a su amigo, cuando escuchó su voz. Él no había prestado atención hasta entonces. Sonaba más entusiasta, pero definitivamente era su voz. Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta.

Ella era una hermosa mujer. Y demostraba mucha confianza en sí mismo. Hablaba abiertamente con Gongchan, Jinyoung y con él mismo. Además, estaba tratando de hacerse cercana a Sandeul y Baro demostrando un carisma natural. Ella hablaba mucho.

En cuanto el lugar empezó a llenarse y la música se volvió más movida, fue ella misma, y no su amiga ruidosa, la que dijo 'Amo esa canción', para luego llevarse a las chicas y a Gongchan a donde ellos estaban ahora. Ella no bailaba tan bien como su hermana o la otra chica alta (a la cual su amigo más joven no dejaba de observar cada cierto tiempo), pero ella no era nada tímida.

Él estaba solo.

Sandeul no dejaba de hablar con la mayor de las muchachas. Una mujer bajita que mantenía un ojo sobre las otras como una especie de mamá loba. Y Baro desapareció con su novia.

Jinyoung también lo abandonó. Estaba siendo acosado por un grupo de chicas lindas.

El bebió de su vaso. ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo triste?

"¿No le gustaría intentar uno de nuestros cocteles? El jefe me enseñó cómo hacerlo." Escuchó a uno de los bartenders ofrecer una bebida a su lado. Incluso la zona VIP estaba llena este día.

"No lo creo." Esa voz contestó el inmediatamente su cuerpo giró para verla apoyada en la barra. "No es bueno mezclar bebidas. Será otro vodka y una Coca-Cola para mi hermana, por favor."

Él hombre hizo una mueca. "El jefe nos pidió que les atendamos bien."

"Y lo estás haciendo perfectamente. Otro día volveré por ese cóctel." Dijo sonriendo y se sentó en un banco junto a CNU cuando el bartender finalmente le dió su vaso.

"Tú no bebías antes." CNU dijo mirando su rostro cuando ella levantó su bebida hasta sus labios.

Ella sonrió después de un trago. "Sí. Eso es cierto." Taeni giró un poco para poder verle a la cara. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que volteara a ver la pista de baile.

Ella sonrió a su hermana levantando la botella de Coca-Cola. La más joven trató de acercarte, pero su otra amiga no se lo permitió.

Ella rió. "En ese entonces tenía diecisiete años. Por supuesto que no bebía." Sus ojos regresaron a él. Y él quería golpearse a sí mismo. ¡Dijo algo realmente estúpido! "Tú tampoco bebías antes." Ella señaló su vaso medio vacío. La bebida alcohólica transparente burbujeaba. "Soy una mujer responsable que no perderá el control y mi hermana es nuestra conductora. No te preocupes, Oppa." Dijo guiñando el ojo.

Él observó su vaso y asintió en silencio.

El líquido oscuro reflejaba sus ojos.

.

Acomodó sus grandes anteojos antes de agradecer a la mesera y devolver su atención a su libro.

Acababa de empezar a leerlo y no estaba seguro de que le gustara. Pero, él estaba seguro de que le gustaba leer en esa cafetería. Era agradable y tenía una bonita vista.

Sí. Él amaba esperar en esa cafetería.

De repente el libro fue arrancado de sus manos y el frunció el ceño. Y entonces la vio, estaba de pie junto a él observándo la portada, sus labios formaban un pequeño puchero.

Él la adoraba.

Su expresión seguro se había suavizado.

Cuando ella notó que él no dejaba de mirarla se puso nerviosa. "Lo siento... Yo solo quería..." Sus labios formaron una tensa línea y se sentó frente a él. "Quería estar segura."

"¿Segura de qué?" Preguntó él y no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente.

"Esto." Ella evitó verle a los ojos y empezó a buscar dentro de su bolso. Al final, sacó un ejemplar nuevo de ese libro 'El futuro es ahora'.

Él vio con sorpresa ambos libros antes de regresar su atención a su rostro sonrojado. Su cabello llegaba a sus hombros y hoy estaba recogido con un cintillo. Ella era linda.

"Lo compraste." Dijo. Oh. A él le hubiese gustado regalarle su propia copia, porque la última vez comentaron lo divertido que sería si pudieran comparar opiniones. "¿Lo empezaste?"

"No todavía." Respondió ella con la vista en la mesa. "Tal vez lo haga hoy."

Él en verdad la adoraba.

Entonces la camarera vino con una taza de café para ella. Él le había pedido que hiciera eso.

"Gracias." Se apuró a decir. "Y... Yo..." Se enredaba con las palabras y él pensó que eso era increíblemente lindo. "Gracias, sunbaenim."

El rió. "¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? Está bien si me llamas Oppa." Ella se sonrojó otra vez. "Me gustaría que lo hicieras." Él estaba sonrojado ahora. Sus ojos en la pared de vidrio.

"Lo siento... No es fácil... No estoy... Acostumbrada." Aún así murmuró. "Oppa."

Ella sonrió.

"¿No vas a poner azúcar a tu café?" Preguntó viendo cómo ella levantaba su taza sin prestar atención.

Sus labios formaron una perfecta 'o' mientras alcanzaba la cucharita.

Cinco.

A ella le gustaban las cosas dulces.

"¿No vas hacer que trate de ponerle azúcar como la última vez?"

Sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas a pesar de que su piel era ligeramente bronceada. "La última vez yo... Yo no sabía que ya le habías puesto azúcar... Fue como si... ¿Tratará de envenenarte?"

El rió nuevamente. Ella también podía ser graciosa. "A Oppa le gustó." Le aseguró. "Y está vez mi café está libre de cosas dulces, así que puedes enseñarme cómo te gusta."

Ella rió. Su perfecta sonrisa no dejó su rostro.

Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la cucharilla.

¡Dios! Él la adoraba.

Ella evitó su mirada.

.

Pero él quería verlos. Sus ojos marrones y claros eran hermosos.

"¿Te convertiste en escritora? ¿O pintora?" Preguntó él y ella tuvo que girar para verlo otra vez.

"No." Contestó. Una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "No pensé que recordarías algo como eso." Ella dejó su vaso en la barra. "Soy diseñadora de interiores para mi pequeña compañía."

Su sonrisa seguía siendo perfecta.

Pero ella era tan diferente ahora.

.

.

**Las palabras que dijimos estaban llenas de sinceridad.**

**.**

Sandeul rió con ella. Su largo cabello negro bailaba sobre sus delicados hombros.

Estaban en la misma mesa en la que habían empezado la noche. Cuando Baro entró junto a su prometida, él sabía que ella también vendría con ellos.

Él se sentía tan nervioso.

Cuando él la vio... Ella le pareció tan diferente... Se veía mucho más madura, tenía un maquillaje oscuro y él nunca la había visto así, caminando con tanta confianza y siendo tan atenta con sus amigas. Su cabello era más oscuro ahora y estaba usando pantalones cortos. Sus piernas eran hermosas como él recordaba del tiempo en que ella se graduó del instituto.

Él creyó que sería difícil hablar con ella, pero fue ella misma la que se acercó y tocó su hombro para saludarle; y fue ella quién se sentó junto a él después de haber bailado dos canciones con sus amigas.

Ellos estuvieron tan cerca por el resto de la noche.

Él le sonreía.

"Estás hermosa, Noona." Dijo. Él no evitó sus ojos.

Ella sonrió dulcemente. "Eres tan dulce como siempre, Deullie. Gracias." Él no se perdió que ella lo llamó de esa manera. Ella miró su teléfono y luego volvió la vista. "Tú estás muy guapo también. No te reconocí. Eres muy alto ahora."

Eso lo hizo reír. Él no era alto. Pero era lo suficientemente alto para ella.

De su teléfono empezó a sonar música. Sonaba lindo.

Su rostro se iluminó.

"Voy a contestar esto." Dijo al levantarse y dirigirse al área de oficinas.

Sandeul estaba feliz. Ellos aún eran amigos.

Cuando regresó su sonrisa era aún más brillante

"Tengo que irme." Dijo y tomó su cartera. "Tengo que llevar a Jieun a casa, ¿dónde está ella?"

Sandeul se levantó. "Ella está con Sunwoo en su oficina. Pero yo me puedo asegurar de que él la lleve a casa." Eunjung lo miraba fijamente y él estuvo seguro de que sus ojos eran más hermosos que antes. "¿Puedo llevarte a tu casa?"

"No. Está bien. Yo conduciré." Ella sonrió. "No bebo ahora. No si Mino está en casa."

Su corazón se detuvo con eso.

Ella lo miraba intensamente. "¿Puedo pedirte algo?"

"Lo que sea que necesites, Eunjung-noona." El no podría negarle nada de lo que pidiera.

"Las niñas. ¿Puedes asegurarte de que estarán bien? No quiero interrumpirlas y..."

"Te avisaré cuando se vayan de aquí. Te escribiré cuando estén camino a casa." Él podía hacer eso. Y también quería tener su número de teléfono.

"Muchas gracias." Solo por la expresión de alivio en su rostro valía la pena. "Dios, Junghwanie, estoy muy feliz de haberte visto otra vez. Te ves tan bien."

"Tú también, noona." Dijo él. Pero antes de dejarla ir también preguntó. "¿Noona? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Sí. Sí, por supuesto, mi vida." Él podría morir solo por esa forma de llamarle.

"¿Quién es Mino?"

Ella lo vió con una expresión ilegible. "Oh." Ella sonrió y sacó su teléfono. "Horvejkul Mino-yah." Ella le dió el aparato a él. Una foto en la pantalla. "Él es mi hijo."

Un lindo bebé de alrededor de tres o cuatro años le estaba haciendo el más lindo aegyo.

¡Oh! Era tan lindo como ella.


	3. Capítulo 2 Mi futuro yo

**Chapter 2 Mi futuro yo.**

**.**

**Las palabras que dijimos estaban llenas de sinceridad.**

El balón de baloncesto estaba rodando por el suelo después de haber atravesado la canasta.

Sandeul le buscó con la vista con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella estaba dando saltos y sus manos encontraron las suyas mientras hacían esa tonta celebración que ellos acostumbraban.

"¡Has estados practicando!" Dijo ella mientras buscaba el balón.

No estaba utilizando su uniforme. Lo había dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo. Ahora ella estaba a punto de graduarse de la escuela de leyes.

"Tú estás en tu último año de Instituto, ¿no es así?" Como siempre Eunjung tenía un sexto sentido que le dejaba saber lo que él estaba pensando. Ella le lanzó el balón al pecho. "¿Has pensado a dónde vas a ir después?"

No lo había hecho. Atrapó la pesada bola. Pero él estaba seguro de una sola cosa. "Probablemente estudie en la misma Universidad que tú."

Ella sonrió. "¿Sí?" Empezaron a jugar otra vez. "Eso es bueno." Robó el balón de sus manos e hizo un punto. "Me mudaré de Daegu tan pronto como me gradue."

Solo se oyó el sonido del balón golpeando el suelo hasta que se detuvo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó mirando los ojos oscuros de ella.

"Tengo una oferta de trabajo en Seúl. Es una firma pequeña." Dijo con su mano ahora centrada en su largo cabello castaño oscuro. "Es una buena oportunidad."

"¡Entonces yo iré a Seúl también!" Él dijo con firmeza.

Su expresión se suavizó. "Deullie..." Ella era la única persona que le llamaba así. Él no sabía de dónde vino, pero lo amaba. "No tienes que hacerlo. Necesitas hacer lo que es mejor para..."

"¡Me gustas!" Él confesó. Sin importarle que seguramente estaba rojo. "Mucho. ¡Me gustas mucho!"

Ella sonrió. "Oh, mi vida." Se acercó. "También me gustas. Muchísimo." Y él sabía que no lo estaba diciendo cómo una hermana mayor hablándole a su hermanito. Ellos se gustaban mutuamente.

Pero esa certeza no le hacía sentir feliz. Debería estarlo, pero su corazón dolía.

"Hay un pero en todo esto, ¿no es así?"

Ella sonrió otra vez. Y extendió sus manos. Se abrazaron. Él sentía su aliento en su cuello. Se sentía tan bien.

"Soy vieja." Dijo. Reía suavemente.

"¡No digas eso!" Él se quejó, no quería separarse de ella.

"Es verdad, mi amor." Ella no se separó. Era un poco más alta que él, se sentía seguro. Eunjung olía a rosas. "Voy a vivir por mi cuenta, y tú... Tú apenas estás empezando..."

"No me importa." Murmuró.

"A mí sí." Rompió el abrazo para poder ver su rostro. "Deullie, eres el hombre más dulce que conozco. Eres maduro e inteligente, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti. De verdad quiero que seas feliz y quiero que te preocupes por tu propio futuro."

"Iré a Seúl también." Dijo.

"No lo harás, bebé. No dejarás a tus padres." Era verdad. El lo sabía. "Sonríe para mi. ¿Sí? ¿Quieres un helado?"

Él rió, quería llorar. Pero sonrió. "Hace mucho frío."

"¡Vamos! ¡Noona invita!" Tomó su mano. Estaba fría.

Antes de irse Sandeul tomó el balón con una mano otra vez y lo lanzó al suelo.

Le gustaba el sonido que hacía.

Observó la bola hasta que uno de los niños que estaba jugando la recogió otra vez. Sandeul sonrío. No hace mucho tiempo el hubiera evitado las gradas, el hubiera estado jugando con ellos.

.

Bueno. Quizás sí fue hace mucho tiempo.

"¿No te estás congelando aquí?" Escuchó su voz preguntando. Eunjung estaba a punto de reír. Probablemente porque él se abrazaba a sí mismo tratando de no perder el calor.

Sandeul sonrío.

Cuando salieron de la radio, le dijo a Gongchan que no lo acompañaría a dónde Baro. Se despidió y condujo hasta el río Han.

Pensó mucho sobre lo que debería hacer. Él era honesto. Envió un mensaje _'Te extraño. Quiero verte.'_ Y recibió un _'Deullie.'_ Después de diez minutos otro. _'También quiero verte.'_ acompañanldo de una dirección.

"¿Quieres café?" Ella le ofreció el Expreso que tenía en la mano.

Él lo aceptó. "Gracias." Eunjung se sentó a su lado. Llevaba una chaqueta larga moderna y una cartera de marca. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Se veía elegante. "Esperé por tres horas."

Eunjung rió. "¡Eres demasiado mentiroso! ¡Tu programa terminó a las ocho!"

Era cierto. Él había esperado por media hora más o menos.

"¿Lo escuchaste?" Preguntó Sandeul. Estaba sorprendido. Y sonrojado.

"¡Por supuesto que lo hice!" Ella sonrió dulcemente. "Reconocí tu voz en la radio hace como... ¿Cinco años? Estabas empezando tu programa. ¿Trabajas con quién? ¿Cómo lo llamas? ¿Gongchan? ¿Chanie? ¡Solo estuve segura cuando te presentaste como Sandeullie el programa siguiente!" Ella se veía feliz. "¡En ese entonces tú programa era semanal! ¡Ahora es diario!"

"¿Tú me escuchaste?" Sandeul seguía impresionado.

"Todos los días." Fue la respuesta. "Excepto cuando estabas de vacaciones y cuando hiciste el servicio militar." Eunjung desvío la mirada. Sus ojos en los niños que jugaban. "Es bueno. Nos gusta a Mino y a mí."

"¿Por qué no trataste de contactarme?" Dolía.

"No sabía qué hacer o decir." Cómo siempre, ella dijo la verdad. "Estaba feliz solo con saber que te iba bien."

Sandeul suspiró. Ella era así.

"¿Cómo están tus padres?" Eunjung no le dió tiempo de decir nada.

"Están bien." Volvió a prestar atención a los niños. "Les compré un pequeño apartamento aquí. Vivo con ellos, por supuesto, pero tengo mi propio lugar cerca de la estación." No necesitaba decir eso. Pero, aún así quería que ella lo supiera.

"Has crecido." Dijo Eunjung bebiendo un poco de su oscuro café.

"¿Donde está tu niño?" Preguntó preocupado por el tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

"Con Taeni. Usualmente trabajo hasta tarde y las niñas cuidan de él por mí. Taeni y Suji tienen su propia oficina, así que ellas pasan más tiempo con él. Nichkhun ayuda también, por supuesto." Dijo sin prestar atención. "Sí él estuviera con Mino hoy, no te hubiera contestado. Odio ir tarde esos días."

"¿Ese es...?"

"Sí. Es su padre." Dijo sonrojándose un poco. "Ustedes podrían ser amigos. Tú eres muy dulce."

Odió la idea. Él no quería ser amigo de ese tipo. "No quiero ser su amigo." Dijo.

Eunjung sonrió.

"¿Él es bueno?" Sandeul preguntó después de un momento.

"¿Nichkhun?" Ella lo miró con curiosidad. "Sí, él es bueno." Dijo con firmeza. "Nichkhun fue un buen esposo, es un buen padre y un buen amigo. Siempre nos está ayudando y Mino-yah lo ama muchísimo. No tuvimos grandes problemas. Solo nos fuimos apartando el uno del otro."

"¿Fue hace mucho? ¿Te dolió?" Estaba molesto.

"¿Cuando nos divorciamos?" Eunjung miró sus manos. "Claro que dolió. Todo divorcio duele. Pero, siempre hemos sido amigos. Fue cuando Mino tenía dos años. Y ahora está a punto de cumplir cuatro."

Sandeul realmente odiaba a ese hombre y sabía que eso no era racional. Aún así... ¡¿Cómo pudo dejar a una mujer como Eunjung-noona?! "Quiero conocerlo... Sí eso está bien."

"¿A quién? ¿Nichkhun?"

Sandeul casi se ahoga. "¡No!" Hizo un puchero. "¡Quiero conocer a Mino!"

"Oh." Eunjung desvió la mirada. Era obvio que ella lo estaba pensando demasiado. "No lo sé, Deullie." Ella fue honesta. "No sé si... ¿No sé qué estamos haciendo ahora? No sé qué hacer... Es decir. No debería estar haciendo esto."

"¿Hacer qué?" Dijo murmurando.

Ella suavizó su expresión. "Deullie." Permitió a su mano tocar su chaqueta, ella estaba arreglando el cuello. "Tengo un hijo."

"Lo sé."

"No es fácil. Él es mi prioridad ahora."

"Lo sé."

Ella suspiró. "Amé verte, bebé. Pero, tengo que irme, Mino debe estar volviendo locas a mis niñas."

"Eso es mentira."

"¿Eso crees? Mi niño es muy activo." Dijo ella bromeando.

"Déjame llevarte." Dijo levantándose detrás de Eunjung.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Traje mi carro."

"¿Nos volveremos a ver?" Preguntó tomando su mano.

"Mi vida..." Ella se centró en sus manos juntas. "Nuestros amigos se van a casar. Nos volveremos a ver pronto." No lo harán.

"¿Puedo escribirte?" Sandeul preguntó al dejarla ir.

Eunjung lo miró a los ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Dios, haces que mi corazón palpite como loco..." El corazón de él también latía descontroladamente. "Justo ahora voy a decir que sí, pero tal vez cambie de idea luego."

"Por favor, no lo hagas."

Ella le gustaba muchísimo a Sandeul.

...

**Seguimos siendo los mismos no importa qué.**

Ella no le gustaba a Jinyoung.

Él estaba tan seguro de eso ahora, como lo estaba en el pasado.

Se lo había repetido tantas veces como pudo esa mañana.

Había pasado más de una semana desde el día en que fueron presentados a la prometida de Baro y aún no podía creer su suerte.

Estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de espera del décimo piso de la compañía para la que trabajaba. Acababa de terminar su reunión con el manager de un grupo de niñas para el que solía producir.

Hablaron sobre la nueva canción. A las miembros les gustaba y habían negociado el precio del trabajo de grabación. Su asistente programaría las fechas.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando su mirada terminó en la sala de reunión con paredes de cristal que estaba en frente. Ella estaba allí.

Un bonito vestido largo, tacones altos y su largo cabello castaño claro en una trenza estilizada. Le estaba mostrando un portafolio a un hombre que no conocía. Estaba sonriendo.

Terminó preguntándole a una de las asistentes quién era ella.

"¡Oh! Es nuestra diseñadora exclusiva." Respondió la joven tratándo de lograr una pose que llamara su atención. "Ella crea el vestuario que nuestros grupos usan en las presentaciones y los eventos a los que van. Creo que está trabajando en el mismo proyecto que tú."

Así fue como terminó ahí. Tal vez estaba esperando por ella. Al menos, eso fue lo que le dijo al manager. Solo estaba esperando por una vieja amiga.

El hijo de uno de los jefes que trabajaba en ese piso pateó una pelota de fútbol. Rodó por la alfombra hasta que chocar con su zapato negro.

.

Ella le estaba viendo con un puchero. Sus delicados labios se abrieron. Ella estaba a punto de explicarle cuando un niño la llamó desde lejos.

"¡Noona!" Era un niño de unos diez años. Sus amigos esperaban por él a sus espaldas. "¿Puedes pasarla?"

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Miró al balón y su ceño se frunció. "Sí. Seguro." Contestó mientras lo tomaba y se giraba.

Jinyoung sonrió. Ella no se sentía cómoda hablando con niños desconocidos. Bueno. Con personas desconocidas. Cuánto tiempo le había tomado a él mantener una conversación con ella. Pensó que eso era súper lindo.

Keri sostuvo el balón con las dos manos y se lo lanzó al niño... Cayó en el suelo algunos metros más allá en el mismo sendero donde estaban de pie.

La expresión que el niño hizo fue tan tan graciosa. No dió las gracias.

Y Jinyoung estalló en risas. No intentó controlarse. "¡¿Qué fue eso?!" Preguntó. El sabía que ella tenía el cejo fruncido. "¡Fue tan patético!" Keri volteó a verle. Sus ojos se encontraron y Jinyoung rió de nuevo. Él imitó sus movimientos. "¡¿Qué fue eso?!" Volvió a preguntar. "¿De verdad eres parte del equipo de kickingball?"

Ella se ofendió. Su estilizada ceja derecha se alzó como si estuviera preguntando '¿Estás hablando en serio?' Él lo hacía. Jinyoung sonrió burlonamente.

Keri puso sus ojos en blanco. Y sin decir una palabra empezó a caminar. Su lindo rostro estaba muy rojo.

Él esperó un momento dudando si ella se detendría y esperaría por él... Ni lo hizo.

"¡Espera! ¡Keri! ¡Espera!" Gritó después decidir que ella probablemente estaba molesta con él. "¡Keri, Oppa quiere hablar contigo!" Corrió tras ella. "Keri-yah, Te digo que Oppa quiere hablar contigo." Explicó. Su voz estaba más suave ahora. "Oppa lo siente, ¿sí?" Dijo Jinyoung caminando a un paso de distancia detrás de ella. Cómo hacía todo el tiempo. Por alguna razón, él pensaba que se esa forma el estaba cuidando de ella o algo así. "Keri-yah, ¿por favor?" Sus dos manos juntas suplicando. "Lo siento. Oppa lo siente mucho. Oppa es muy tonto." Vió sus hombros subir un poco, ¿acaso estaba conteniendo el llanto? ¡Oh! Él era un completo imbécil. "¿Keri-yah? ¿Mi Keri-yah? Lo siento muchísimo. No quería hacerte sentir mal." Él se detuvo.

Cierto. Él la hizo sentir mal. Y eso le importaba. Le importa mucho. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto?... De cualquier manera. Taeni lo mataría si supiera que la hizo llorar.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en el pequeño movimiento de sus hombros. Se imaginó su blusa blanca del uniforme de Instituto Medio llena de lágrimas. ¡Él era un cerdo!

"¿Keri?" Su mano tocó levemente su hombro. Ella no lo rechazó, así que usó ambas manos en sus hombros para poder guiarla y girarla suavemente hasta ver su rostro. "Oppa de verdad lo siente. Soy tan estúpido. Estaba siendo muy..."

Ella rió.

Y su corazón se detuvo.

Keri mantenía una mano sobre sus labios de forma adorable. Sus grandes y hermosos ojos oscuros encontraron su vista. Ella soltó una carcajada llena de luz.

Jinyoung pensó que se risa sonaba hermosa.

Ella giró sobre sus talones y volvió a alejarse de él por segunda vez.

Eso le hizo sonreír mientras la veía. Ella era súper linda.

La siguió. "Entonces... ¿Ahora estás haciendo de tu Oppa un hombre tonto? Estás jugando conmigo."

Ella rió otra vez. "No he dicho nada." ¿Es decir que él se estaba haciendo un hombre tonto por sí mismo? El sonrió viendo su espalda.

"Eso es verdad." Respondió. Era suave solo con ella... Como siempre. "Lo siento." No le importaba seguir disculpándose. Se sentía feliz.

"¿Vas a casa?" Preguntó Keri juguetonamente.

"Estoy en camino." Dijo alzándose sus hombros. "¿Por qué estás sola?" Jinyoung repitió la pregunta que había hecho justo antes de que esa pelota los interrumpiera.

"No estoy sola." Y por alguna razón su corazón se agitó llenó de felicidad. "Mis amigas tienen actividades de club y Eonnie está tomando café." ¡Ah! CNU estaba tomando café también. Él sonrió.

"¿Taeni no está tomando mucho café últimamente?" Dijo sabiendo que ella no contestaría. Escuchó su suave risa. "¿Caminas a casa sola todos los miércoles?"

"Y algunos viernes." Confirmó. Ella estaba observando la copa de los árboles. Él siguió su mirada. No. No habían flores allí.

Jinyoung asintió. "¿Por qué no me dijiste? Sabes que Oppa puede acompañarte a casa."

"No necesitas hacerlo." Él sintió la sonrisa en su voz.

"Oppa amaría hacerlo." Dijo. Esa era la verdad. "Y, ya sabes... Vivo cerca."

Ella rió otra vez. Y él sonrió. Era suave solo con ella. "Sí. Un buen vecindario, ¿no es así?" Se detuvo y lo miró a él..

"El mejor." Estuvo de acuerdo.

Ella estaba súper linda ese día.

Vió algunos mechones de su cabello castaño claro cayendo sobre sus ojos. Él amaría arreglarlos. Pero, el chico de la casa de al lado no tendría derecho a hacerlo... ¿Verdad?

.

"¿Oppa?"

Levantó su vista para encontrarse con esos grandes ojos que tanto le gustaban. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Ella estaba sorprendida. "Keri-ssi."

Ella levantó sus cejas al oírlo. ¡Oh! ¡Habían pasado años desde entonces, pero él seguía siendo un estúpido! ¡Debió haberle hablado como siempre!

Aún así le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Vas a trabajar aquí ahora?" Preguntó Keri.

Jinyoung se levantó. Ella era alta ahora. O eran aquellos tacones. Sin embargo, sonrió triunfal al notar que él era más alto. "Mmmmm... No. No exactamente. Hago canciones para algunos de esos grupos y también las produzco para ellos, pero soy independiente."

Ella asintió. Miró a sus ojos por un momento, después del cual, como era natural entre ellos, Keri simplemente se giró y empezó a caminar hacia los ascensores.

Él la siguió mirando su pequeña espalda manteniendose a un paso de distancia. "Te ví allí adentro. Decidí esperar por ti."

Ella se detuvo y presionó el botón. "Yo trabajo aquí." Él ya lo sabía.

Se detuvo junto a ella. Estaba curioso. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era que sus pestañas eran más largas ahora? ¿Cómo era que sus ojos se podían ver tan hermosos ahora? ¿Siquiera podía estar seguro de que ella estaba usando maquillaje? Si ella lo usaba, ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo muy bien. "Eso me dijeron. Suelo venir con frecuencia, no puedo creer que nunca te había visto en los pasillos."

Keri rió suavemente y eso le hizo sentir de regreso a su camino a casa, en Daegu, diez años atrás. "Nunca subo a este piso. Hoy tuve una pelea con el director y terminé aquí."

"¿Él te está molestando?" Preguntó cómo si él fuera a irrumpir en su oficina y golpear al hombre. El sonido del timbre del ascensor antes de que abriera las puertas no lo detuvo. "¿Ese tipo está siendo malo contigo?"

"No." Keri rió. "Bueno. Sí, ella es mala. Pretendía cortar mi presupuesto. Así que vine a hablar con el jefe." Ella subió al elevador y esperó a que él la siguiera. "Por supuesto, gané."

"¡Oh! ¡Me alegro!" Dijo con una mano detrás de su cuello. Jinyoung se sentía un poco incomodo.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó marcando el botón del séptimo piso. Estaba esperando su respuesta. "¿A la recepción?"

Eso lo devolvió a la Tierra. Él asintió, pero ella no le veía. Lo pensó mejor. "¿Voy a llevarte a tomar una taza de café?" Keri lo miró con grandes ojos. Sonrió. Ellos apenas pudieron hablar en el bar de Baro aquella noche y ahora él estaba... Él solo estaba. "Oppa te ha extrañado."

Ella bajó su mirada y Jinyoung pensó que seguía siendo súper linda. "No puedo salir justo ahora."

"Entonces, vayamos a almorzar."

Keri negó con su cabeza. Estaba riendo. "Hoy voy a ver a un amigo."

Oh. Un amigo. ¿Su amigo era más importante que su Oppa? Sintió algún tipo de rabia hirviendo en su estómago. No se trataba de ninguna de las chicas seguramente. Si ese fuera el caso él estaría invitado.

Las puertas se abrieron y ella salió, pero si delicada mano no las dejó cerrar. "También te he extrañado. No te había visto desde el primer verano después de que te fuiste a la universidad."

"Lo sé." Buscó su mirada. "En mis siguientes vacaciones regresé a casa y tú familia ya se había mudado." Sonrió. En aquel momento se sintió decepcionado por alguna razón. "Perdí tu número. ¿Se mudaron a Seúl en ese entonces?"

Keri sonrió también. "No. Nos fuimos a un apartamento cerca del arboreto." ¡Oh! Eso estaba al otro lado de la cuidad. "Chanshik-Oppa nos dijo que tú y Dongwoo-sunbaenim no regresarían a Daegu pronto." Ella inclinó un poco su cabeza. ¿Keri estaba sintiendo la necesidad de explicar por qué se habían distanciado? ¿Ella había estado pensando en eso tanto como él lo había hecho?

Jinyoung no lo pudo evitar, y salió detras de ella. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron a sus espaldas. Ambos las observaron un segundo.

"Mi oficina está aquí." Dijo apuntando al elegante pasillo. "Necesito hablar con mi asistente ahora, pero si esperas por mí..."

"Esperaré." Dijo Jinyoung apresuradamente.

"Puedo invitarte a uno de esos horribles café instantáneos que tengo en la cocina."

"¡Siempre me ha gustado ese café!"

.

De Shin Dongwoo:

_\- Jinyoung!_

_\- Leíste lo que están diciendo en el chat? Leíste lo que Sunwoo está escribiendo?_

_\- Mierda! Está loco?!_

_\- Viajar en medio de la primavera?! Como si pudiera dejar mi trabajo tirado!_

_\- No quiero volver a Daegu!_

_\- No voy a regresar._

_\- Por qué no lo podemos hacer aquí!_

_\- Jinyoung?!_

_\- Jinyoung!_

_\- No quiero verla._


	4. Capítulo 3 Lleno de flores

**Capítulo 3 Lleno de flores.**

**AHORA: Somos tan diferentes de nuestros yo pasados.**

"¿Por qué nos estamos llevando todos los chocolates de la tienda?" Preguntó Jinyoung algo preocupado viendo que la mano de CNU y la cesta que éste estaba cargando estaban llenas de docenas de esos pequeños paquetes.

CNU lo miró fijamente por un momento antes de parpadear y desviar su mirada a su mano. Después de un segundo tiró los dulces en la cesta.

'Porque a ella le gustan.' Su cerebro contestó.

"Yo pago." Dijo finalmente alzándose de hombros. "Me gusta tener algo en la boca mientras viajo en tren."

"Mmmmm." No podía estar seguro de si Jinyoung le había comprado la excusa o no, pero el chico de cabello negro no dijo nada más. CNU estaba agradecido.

Después de pagar, los dos amigos caminaron a la entrada de la tienda cargando las bolsas. Una vez afuera, se detuvieron para observar a todas las personas que estaban en el terminal en ese momento. Consiguieron a su grupo en uno de los grandes bancos del lugar.

CNU pudo ver a Gongchan hablando tímidamente con SU hermana y con SU animada amiga, y a su lado estaba ella con su atención centrada en la pantalla de su teléfono, con su short blanco y una blusa ligera de color verde. Taeni estaba distraída.

Mientras caminaban hacia el grupo, CNU logró ver el momento en el que ella recibía esa llamada, la forma en que su rostro se iluminaba y la forma en que ella sonreía cuando hablaba con quienquiera que la haya llamado.

"Oh. ¡Compraron muchas cosas!" Dijo Gongchan felizmente tomando una de las bolsas de las manos de CNU para empezar a evaluar su contenido. "¡Me gusta este!" Él sonrió mostrándole a Keri y a la otra chica (de verdad no podía recordar su nombre) unas extrañas gelatinas que él solo había tomado por su color púrpura.

Jinyoung dijo algo que no alcanzó a entender porque ella se estaba arreglando esos lentes que él no sabía que necesitaba, mientras trataba de ponerse de puntillas y mirar sobre la multitud. Aún estaba hablando por teléfono.

Entonces el rostro Taeni mostró la más grande sonrisa que él haya visto y una de sus manos se agitó en el aire al mismo tiempo que empezaba a dar saltitos. "¡Binnie!" Llamó atrayendo la atención de todos sus amigos y la mirada de ese hombre... Niño... Infante con hombros anchos y ojos pequeños.

CNU vió la forma calidad en que ella le hablaba.

Frunció el ceño. Por alguna razón que no podía explicar no le gustó el hecho de que ese hombre estaba caminando hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Preguntó CNU viendo a Sungyeol, que hace cinco segundos estaba junto a él, y ahora estaba caminando hacia un grupo de niñas de primer año sentadas en las gradas del campo de fútbol dónde ellos estaban.

"Va a invitarla a salir." Jinyoung explicó, y notanto la mirada perdida de su amigo dejó salir un quejido de frustración. "Te preguntó si podía hacerlo y tú acabas de decir que sí."

CNU frunció el ceño y acomodó sus grandes lentes. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué él...?"

"¡Dios!" Jinyoung hizo el gesto de golpear su propia frente con su mano. "Va a invitarla a salir a ELLA... Tú sabes. Mi dongsaeng."

Oh. CNU sabía. Él alzó la vista y la atrapó observandole. Ella se sonrojó. Y desvío la mirada. Estaba evidentemente nerviosa y probablemente estaba a punto de volverlo a ver cuando Sungyeol alcanzó a las chicas y captó su atención. "Oh." Dijo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Jinyoung suspiró. "¿Sabes?" Preguntó, haciendo una pausa para dar una mordida a una gran mandarina, como si fuera una pieza de pan. "Deberías hablar con ella en algún momento." CNU dejó de ver a esa niña de largo cabello castaño oscuro que se estaba poniendo roja debido a las palabras de Sungyeol y miró enojado a su amigo. "Puedo presentartela." Jinyoung se alzó de hombros.

"No quiero eso. ¿Por qué debería hablar con ella?" Preguntó estúpidamente, como si no supiera que le gustaba a esa chica. Era algo díficil de ignorar cuando ella se mantenía mirando en su dirección de esa forma todo el día.

"Entonces ustedes nunca van a hablar." Concluyó Jinyoung.

Ambos devolvieron su atención al grupo de chicas en el momento en el que el agudo 'Aaaaah' llegó a sus oídos.

CNU frunció el entrecejo. ¿Sungyeol en verdad acababa de pedirle una cita a una niña en frente de toda la escuela?

Ella se sonrojó. Estaba en verdad roja.

¡Y Dios! Ella volvió a mirarlo a él.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron la pobre niña se puso muy nerviosa, antes de regresar sus ojos a Sungyeol.

Estaba haciendo un puchero y tenía el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo, y eso era algo lindo, CNU podía decirlo.

Ella se puso de pie y le pidió a Sungyeol que la dejara en paz. Oh. No. En realidad le pidió que la siguiera.

La pareja se alejó del campo.

"Va a aceptar." Dijo CNU con mucha tranquilidad, aunque esas palabras se sintieron amargas en su boca. A él ni le importaba.

"¿Eso crees?" Preguntó Jinyoung desviando su mirada. Lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Sonreía a una niña del Instituto Medio. Su otra dongsaeng.

"Lo dudas." CNU comprendió. Su vista enfocada en el lugar donde la había visto antes de que se fuera con Sungyeol.

"¿Quieres saber lo que estoy pensando?" Los ojos de su mejor amigo estaban fijos en él. "¿Siquiera te importa?"

"Sí." Su estúpida boca se abrió antes de que pudiera pensar. "No." Su ceño fruncido nuevamente. "No lo sé. ¿Estoy preocupado?"

La expresión de Jinyoung se suavizó. "No tienes por qué preocuparte. Ella no aceptará. Está ofendida."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó, pero Jinyoung no contestó. "¿Por qué está ofendida?" Jinyoung no respondió.

En ese momento vieron a Sungyeol caminando de regreso.

Una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

CNU también logró verla a ella de vuelta con sus amigas.

Su rostro estaba sonrojado y mantenía su mirada en el suelo. También estaba sonriendo.

.

Y él odió esa sonrisa, pero no podía decir por qué razón.

Cuando el hombre de cabello negro llegó hasta ellos, Taeni le preguntó con dulzura sobre el tráfico, el camino hasta ahí e incluso si había comido.

El nuevo chico saludó a Keri y a la otra chica con familiaridad y con una sonrisa que pareciera nunca desaparecer.

"Este es Moonbin." Finalmente, Taeni lo presentó. CNU hizo una pequeña reverencia y el chico la respondió con esa odiosa sonrisa. "Ellos son Chanshik-ssi." Dijo señalando a Gongchan. "Nuestro Jinyoung-oppa." Por un momento su corazón empezó a correr. El esperó a ser presentado con ese lindo apodo que ella solía usar. "Y Dongwoo-oppa." No más Pororo-oppa. No más Gom-oppa. De alguna forma eso dolía.

"Es un placer." Dijo el muchacho alto y CNU pensó que incluso su voz era suave. ¿Qué estaba mal con este hombre?

"¿Dónde está Dongmin-ah?" Le preguntó Keri. Taeni le sonrió a su hermana y entonces su mirada estaba sobre ese Moonbin otra vez. El estómago de CNU se sintió enfermo.

"Mi querido primo recibió una llamada de su manager en el último minuto." Las tres chicas hicieron pucheros que ninguno de los hombres mayores entendió. Moonbin rió. "Me hizo traer sus cosas, dijo que viajará mañana."

"¿De verdad va a venir?" Preguntó Taeni con un tono que molestó a CNU porque no era el mismo tono alegre que ella había usado para describir a su socio de negocios. Este tono era cálido, pero no tan calido como el que ella usaba cuando hablaba de ESE Moonbin.

"Vendrá, Noona. No debes preocuparte." Sus diminutos ojos se volvieron más pequeños debido a su sonrisa. "Dijo que Keri-noona prometió que irían juntos de compras, así que él no quiere perderse este viaje." ¿Keri-noona? Justo como CNU pensaba Moonbin era en verdad joven. Seguramente acababa de dejar el Instituto Superior el año pasado. Frunció el ceño.

"¿De compras? Seguro, eso es más importante que ser el mejor amigo de la novia. Voy a tener que halarle las orejas cuando lo vea." Keri dijo riendo y eso fue todo. CNU nunca pudo hablar a esa chica tímida de forma tan natural. ¡Todos cambiaron tanto!

"Si Jieun-eonnie oye lo que nuestro niño está diciendo, va a estar en grandes problemas." Dijo la chica alta cuyo nombre desconocía mientras ponía su brazo sobre sus hombros. CNU lanzó una mirada a Gongchan, pero el chico más joven no reaccionó.

Se perdió lo que Moonbin estaba diciendo, pero lo siguiente que supo es que se suponía que ese tipo era el hombre más gracioso de la Tierra, Taeni estaba riendo y golpeaba suavemente su pecho con sus pequeñas manos. Ella ya no era tímida, no se sentía nerviosa estando cerca de él y estaba enamorada de otro hombre. ¿Enamorada? Ellos probablemente eran novios o estaban comprometidos... Ese chico sería un idiota si no fuera así, pensó CNU amargamente.

Vio su linda sonrisa otra vez y lo entendió.

Mierda. Lo entendió.

Odiaba esa sonrisa ahora porque las cosas no eran lo mismo. Nunca volverían a ser lo mismo.

En el pasado, esas sonrisas hechas de miel, esas mejillas sonrojadas y esas lindas risitas eran para él. Eran para Pororo-oppa y él se sentía tan especial. En el pasado trabajó duro para verlas, admirarlas y adorar cada una de ellas. Pero ahora...

Él ya no era especial.

Y no volvería a ser especial otra vez.

**...**

**El silencio entre nosotros.**

Suji.

Ese era su nombre.

Suji era alta, tenía un bello rostro con características perfiladas y un largo y oscuro cabello ondulado. Siempre estaba feliz. Era hermosa.

Y después de doce años desde el momento en que la vió por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo tratando de adivinar su nombre, Gongchan nunca pensó que ella estaría cien veces más hermosa de lo que hubiera imaginado de regreso a sus días de escuela.

Ella era perfecta.

"¡Chanie!" La voz de Jinyoung lo llamó. Parpadeó antes de mirar al rostro de su amigo.

Estaban en el tren camino a Daegu. Gongchan estaba sentado en frente de CNU y Jinyoung, cruzando el pasillo estaban sentadas las niñas y el amigable Moonbin, quienes estaban hablando felizmente.

"¿Hyung?" Finalmente contestó después de una eternidad. Miró con curiosidad a CNU, que estaba comiendo demasiados chocolates. Estaba de mal humor, pero Gongchan no quería hablar de las razones.

"Te pregunté si vas a quedarte en la casa de tus padres." Aclaró Jinyoung.

"Oh." No le había escuchado al principio. "Sí. Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que vi a mi padre, se pondrá furioso si no me quedo con ellos." Aunque él estaba triste, hubiera preferido quedarse con sus amigos. "¿Deullie-hyung se quedará contigo?"

"No." Jinyoung contestó, sosteniendo un extraño jugo en su mano, su vista en la mesa. "Se quedará con nuestro Dongwoo."

Y eso fue lo que hizo que CNU regresara de la profundidad de sus pensamientos, iba a decir algo que probablemente resultaría gracioso, pero las fuertes risas de la mesa de las chicas llamó la atención del trío.

Gongchan no pudo evitar reírse con ellas.

Su risa le hacía feliz. Ella era como vitamina para él. Era como el sol.

Entonces, ella levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo.

.

Gongchan desvió la mirada y sintió sus mejillas arder. Seguramente estaban rojas.

Era estúpido. Lo sabía.

Sus hyungs no se burlaban de él, pero deberían.

Estaba finalmente en su segundo año del Instituto Superior, e incluso si debería preocuparse por sus estudios o estar pasando el tiempo con una linda novia, ahí estaba él, eternamente enamorado de una chica a la que era incapaz de hablar, y la única culpable era ella, porque nadie le dijo que un uniforme podría verse tan bien en una chica, hasta que la vió llegar aquella tarde, caminando por el iluminado pasillo como una pieza de arte.

Gracias a Dios, él era alto, de otra forma la cantidad de chicos deteniéndose para verla, no le hubieran permitido admirar apropiadamente su belleza.

Entonces ella lo atrapó observando, y por un precioso momento, Gongchan pensó que caminaba hacia él...

"¡Así que viniste a visitar a tu hermana mayor para presumir tu nuevo uniforme!" Taeni pasó a su lado sin siquiera importarle que lo había tropezado. "¡Te ves madura y muy bella!" Él estaba de acuerdo. La chica más baja se veía muy feliz. "¿No te sientes sola sin mi hermana?"

"¡Claro que no, eonnie!" Contestó y sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas. Tal vez porque ella no quería admitir que en realidad sí extrañaba a su mejor amiga. Incluso, Gongchan saboreó la posibilidad de que esa reacción era para él, porque ella había notado su intensa mirada. "Ahora puedo verte todo el tiempo y tú cuidarás de mí, no tengo razones para sentirme sola." Tenía una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro. "Además…" Eso fue casi como si cantara. "Le acompañaré a casa hoy, mi lady..." Hizo una reverencia formal como si fuera un Príncipe. Gongchan rió un poco, pero antes de que las niñas voltearan a verle, él actuó como si estuviera concentrado en el salón. "Por supuesto que no tiene nada que ver con que de esa forma estaré con mi mejor amiga todo el camino."

"¡Pensé que yo era tu mejor amiga!" Dijo Taeni riendo. Desordenó con su mano su largo cabello castaño. Gongchan la estaba envidiando.

"Lo eres… Es solo que… Tu hermana menor es un poco más mi amiga y menos mi madre comparada a ti." Se defendió ella, y en ese momento, Gongchan se dió cuenta de que ésta era la primera vez que le oía hablar con una amiga.

Su voz era hermosa, por su puesto. Pero lo mejor era que, por primera vez, era capaz de conocer su personalidad y a él le gustaba. A Gongchan de verdad le gustaba mucho ella.

La chica mayor le pidió que esperara mientras recogía sus cosas del salón.

Gongchan miró su rostro. Ella estaba sonriendo y eso le hizo sonreír también.

Sus ojos oscuros encontraron los suyos y eso hizo que ella sonriera aún más. Ella hizo una pequeña inclinación para saludarlo.

Quería saber si ella sabía que él era de esa clase, si le había preguntado a su eonnie por su nombre, si a ella le importaba. A él le importaba.

Gongchan dio un paso adelante y estaba a punto de decir algo. Nunca supo con certeza qué quería decirle. Probablemente era algo estúpido... Pero no tuvo tiempo.

Taeni reapareció dando saltitos y tomó a la chica del brazo, despidiéndose rápidamente de él.

Él suspiró.

Ella era realmente hermosa. Eso hubiera sido una buena cosa que decir.

Entonces ella volvió a mirarlo. Su sonrisa seguía siendo amplia y llena de felicidad.

.

Y él le sonrió a ella.

"Estaré de regreso en un minuto." Dijo Jinyoung levantándose de la mesa. Iba a acompañar a Keri al vagón de servicios.

"¡No dejes que los zombies te atrapen!" Se despidió CNU. Los otros pusieron los ojos en blanco. Gongchan estaba cansado de las bromas sobre Estación Zombie.

"Chicos, ¿les quedan gelatinas?" De repente Suji se estaba sentando en el lugar de Jinyoung. Estaba sonriendo como el sol y estaba mirando directamente a Gongchan, haciendo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza.

Él no reaccionó por un momento perdido en su belleza.

CNU tuvo que patearlo por debajo de la mesa para hacerlo parpadear y contestar. "Mmmmm... Sí. Sí. Tenemos muchas. ¡Aquí!"

Le entregó su propia bolsa y pensó en lo tonta y maravillosa que era la vida. Estaba hablándole a él.

"Gracias, oppa." Contestó ella. Y pudo sentir mariposas en el estómago. La palabra 'Oppa' nunca había sido tan genial. "Dime algo..." Ella descansó su mejilla en su mano y lo vió directamente. "¿Podríamos salir juntos una vez lleguemos a Daegu?"

Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones. "Sí. me gustaría que saliéramos a divertirnos todos juntos..."

"No. No todos." Ella aclaró con un puchero. CNU casi escupió su café. "Nosotros dos. Creo que ya es hora de que salgamos juntos en una cita."

**...**

**Las palabras que dijimos estaban llenas de sinceridad.**

"Esto no es una cita." Repitió Eunjung mientras entraba por la puerta del copiloto tras asegurar al pequeño Mino en el asiento de atrás.

Estaban en el Nissan negro de Sandeul y el hombre estaba emocionado admirando a esa hermosa mujer en su rol de madre.

"Lo sé." Contestó.

"Lo sabemos." El niño de cabello castaño y cejas gruesas dijo juguetón. Eso hizo reír a su madre.

"Solo quiero dejarlo claro, bebé. Especialmente para nuestro radio amigo." Ella se rió. El niño hizo lo mismo. Sandeul se sentía cálido en su interior.

Ella estaba bromeando ahora. Eso era bueno.

Treinta minutos antes, ella le estaba frunciendo el ceño a él. En verdad estaba molesta, porque cuando salió del edificio vistiendo jeans y una camisa simple, con su largo cabello desordenado y su bebé en los brazos, esperaba ver a Jieun y su carro verde listo para hacer un viaje.

No al hombre que ha estado profundamente enamorado de ella por más de una década.

Cuando lo vió sus estilizadas cejas casi se tocaban. "¿Qué diantre estás haciendo aquí?" Y miró a Mino mientras lo acomodaba en sus brazos en un gesto protectivo. "¿Dónde está Jieun-ah?"

"¿Mi tía?" Preguntó el pequeño niño con palabras claras que hicieron sonreír a Sandeul. Era muy adorable.

Entonces Sandeul miró hacia arriba y encontró su mirada molesta. Ella tomó su teléfono del bolsillo y susurró. "Voy a matarla."

"No necesitas hacerlo." Sandeul dio un paso al frente y eso hizo que ella retrocedieron. Eso dolía. ¿Acaso pensaba que él podría hacerle daño a su bebé? Aún así, lo entendía. "Puedo explicarlo." Dijo alzando sus dos manos. "Sunwoo me llamó esta mañana. El padre de Jieun-ssi vino a Seúl de sorpresa, le compró un vestido para la cena de compromiso y ella no quiso dejarlo viajar solo, así que viajaron juntos y ella dijo que..."

"Su padre me odia." Completó ella con una expresión que seguía siendo de enojo, pero él no supo decir con quién estaba molesta.

"El tren de los otros partió temprano esta mañana y Jieun-ssi dijo que tú no deberías viajar sola, porque tienes que cuidar al apuesto Mino." Dijo con sus ojos centrados en el pequeño que también le estaba frunciendo el ceño a él, y en ese momento madre e hijo se veían muy similares. "No te voy a mentir. Me hizo muy feliz que Sunwoo me haya pedido que pasara por ti."

Ella estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero Dios sabe qué pensamiento cruzó su mente y frunció el ceño otra vez. Estaba realmente molesta.

.

Y esa era la primera vez que Sandeul la veía tan molesta.

La chica bajita (que era más alta que el bajito Sandeul) se veía molesta en verdad, mientras observaba a dos de sus amigas llorar.

Taeni paseaba furiosa en frente de las escaleras, de un lado a otro. La luz roja de la tarde ahogaba el pasillo. "¡Entonces, ¿después de insultar a Suji esa zorra te dió una cachetada?!"

Él no sabía qué hacer. El momento era muy privado, pero en cuanto vió a Eunjung-noona en la escuela, no pido evitar seguirla.

"No." Fue la respuesta de Keri, que estaba sentada en uno de los escalones, entre Suji y Jieun, tenía su mano en la espalda de la primera para tratar de calmarle. "Después de llamar... así... a Suji-eonnie en frente de todos, Jieun-eonnie quiso confrontarla."

"Así que me golpeó y estuvimos a punto de sacarle los ojos, pero el profesor nos detuvo." Continuó Jieun mientras miraba su reflejo en un pequeño espejo. Su mejilla se estaba volviendo de un intenso rojo oscuro. "Bueno, yo estuve a punto de destruirla, Suji-yah ya estaba llorando para cuando entré en acción." Dijo. Sus palabras eran rudas, pero su voz temblaba. Ella todavía estaba llorando.

"¿Quién fue? ¿Surim? ¡Voy a ir a buscarla ahora mismo!" Exclamó Taeni cuando giró para verlas directamente.

"No lo harás." Eunjung habló con calma. "Tú vas a acompañar a Jieun-ah a la farmacia y vas a atender su rostro. Y ustedes dos van a ir con ellas."

"¡Eonnie!" Se quejó Taeni. "Esa chica le ha estado haciendo esto a Suji desde hace tiempo."

"Lo sé. Me lo dijiste." Así fue. Eunjung recibió una llamada de Taeni la semana pasada. La chica había llorado, porque Suji tenía problemas. "Haré que esto se detenga. Así que, por ahora, ustedes cuatro vayan a la farmacia y esperen por mí."

Discutieron un poco más, pero al final las chicas más jóvenes se fueron.

"Deullie." Oyó la dulce voz de Eunjung llamándolo.

"¿Estás bien, noona?" Preguntó. Sus ojos en los pequeños puños que ella mantenía cerrados y que estaban temblando.

Su expresión se suavizó. "¿La conoces? ¿A Surim?"

Él asintió. "Vas a hablar con ella, ¿no es así?" Dejó salir un suspiro.

"Sí. No hay forma de evitarlo." Dijo mirando sus manos. "No me molesto fácilmente. Ni siquiera con aquellos que son groseros conmigo... ¡Pero, Dios! Me enfurece que alguien las haga infelices. Lo odio tanto. No es algo racional. No lo entenderías... No es racional."

Pero Sandeul entendía. Lo hacía. Porque ella amaba a sus amigas y no quería que nadie les hiciera daño.

Él tampoco quería que nadie le hiciera daño a Eunjung-noona.

Suspiró. Ella era hermosa incluso si estaba molesta.

.

"¿Qué?" Ella estaba frunciendo el ceño. "¿Por qué estás suspirando?"

Sandeul desvío la mirada. A la autopista que tenían en frente. "Por nada." Respondió después de un momento.

Ella asintió lentamente. Entonces giró para observar el asiento trasero.

Él no pudo voltear así mientras manejaba. Pero escuchó la suave respiración del niño. Estaba durmiendo. Sandeul quería verle.

Intentó a través del espejo retrovisor, pero no llegó a ver nada.

"¿Alergias?" Preguntó Sandeul después de un tiempo.

"¿Qué?" Eunjung lo vió como si estuviera loco.

"Mino-yah. ¿Tiene alergias?" Insistió. Estaba manejando lentamente. Quería probar que era un conductor confiable. "Quiero invitarlos a ustedes dos a un buen almuerzo, pero no sé qué le gusta a tu bebé, y más importante, no sé si hay algo que él no puede comer..." Permitió que sus ojos estuvieran en ella por un segundo. "¿Es alérgico a algo?"

El carro estaba en silencio.

"Nueces y maní." Eunjung respondió finalmente. "Tengo un horrible recuerdo de eso." Mordió su labio y Sandeul pensó que él debió haber estado allí en ese momento. Se lo hubiera dicho, pero ella continuó. "Ama la pizza hawaiana. Y ama las frutas."

Ambos estaban sonriendo.

"Entonces será hawaiana."

Sandeul nunca se había sentido tan completo antes.


End file.
